jack Edd up
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: the fourth part of my own little world


**Jack Edd Up And Let Him Free**

_**This is the parts of my other three EENE stories that were missing. It tells why the other two part end in a flash of light. Also it tells why they are kind of cut up and what the other kids are doing it this mess. It not have the end I plan to use the world that they messed up .You have to wait and see how do to I have no clue how. Also Dexter will not talk. Double D part comes at the end do to he's the only one how can save they so on to the story**_

Double D was filled with joy as he sat working in the first cut seen of the game on till he turned on the portal for seen him and the other key people how star in the game. Before he could take it in him was falling forty feet out of the sky. He hit the ground and sleds along the ground then he felt something hit him. Two year game time Double D had been put in jail for an unknown reason and put throw unspeakable things. It was the last painful test of the dark they filled him with dark energy they can turn the city in to dust thirty times. They asked him why he was not dying from all things they did to him? And he pasted out five minutes later he was freed by a raved orange rat who gave him a new outfit. After some time pasted Double D head cleared and notes that Nazz was watching him. She called out to him and he like away froze up like an ice pop. Double D after his normal talk to himself he answered. Nazz ask if he could think off a way to get them all out of their games. He told her that he could if he had his laptop from his lab then ask her to get it. He told her what she needed to do to get it and how not to get passed him traps. He also told her to that time was not on their side the power would run out at noon the next day. As she ran to do her given jobs. Double D freed himself and made quick work of the easy missions. Double D was not willing to fight and kill everything that was after him. Although he had no choose. After Nazz got back she did what Edd told her telling the others (as read in other parts.)Then she asked Edd what he needs to use his laptop for? He told her that she could use it to find Marie in the game. He told her that he had a program to hack the game. As Nazz fallowed orders Double D was sent out into the wasteland to help a guy name Sid hunt some melt heads. They had given Double D a gun and show him how to use it. And with all that he was still scared to use it. He learned fast it good to kill every that runs at him. After that he was asked to find a missing people who were looking for artifacts in the area. At the same time Nazz had found Marie and said she was close and no sooner than her say that Marie jumped Edd like always. Luckily they were attacked and had to fight back the some metal heads. As they rested from the ordeal. Then Edd to Nazz to start the program the he told her to set up. It hacked the game so that Marie would be with him from that point on. As they set of Double D was shock at who Marie had turned into eye burning hot girl after taking on the form of Ashelin. She had on a red top that keep her new Double D's up. Tight leather jeans that showed a Jet black pair of panties. Double D in his new animal view had some steamy daydreams. As they walked to the next job they need to do. Marie who was ready to rape Double D any time was losing it. He was now perfect smart and jail house buff. As she ran to jump him she bumped a guard. He turned and shoots at her missing but casted ever other guard to try killing them .So they ran away at top speed. Double D made a joke asking who it fleet on the hunted side. Marie blushed and looked forward they took a bad turn and meet a die end .They had no change but to fight they were swarmed in no time. Double D from his new and old skills of running told him to takes out the few guards neat them then hides in a dark place. He told Marie to hide as he right before her eye became a monster killing everything in his path. Then in a shockwave of dark energy every car, guard, and person on the street was gone as he became normal form. After that she could only blink and drool over him. Outside of the game Nazz and Sarah did the same do to how tuff Double D became. Marie was the first person to talk she ask if he had a plan to get out of the game. He told her that he had Nazz get his laptop and hack the games. After he did his Edd thing he found that they could free when the power six minutes before the power dies. So the only thing to do is play tell then. After that Marie asked how long that would be .With it being Edd he told her 16 hours 4 minutes. So for now we will have to play the game till then it will transfer us out by then. Marie asked so by lunch tomorrow then. Then with a smile then I get 16 hours with my muffin good. Oh dear lord let time move fast! Mean wile outside the games Nazz told the other that they just had to wait for the Eds get out. Also that Double D said to watch the TVs and enjoy the camping trip the kid happy to hear thing were going to work out parted it up they had at least one kid watching Rolf was first being the son of a shaped then Sarah and jimmy, Johnny and last was Kevin. About 6:00 am Rolf was watching the trapped Eds and saw that each had fought the odds for so long that they would not be the same when or if they get he hopped that the watch your wallet Ed boys made it out live. Back in Double D, him and Marie took down ever thing that came there way .They took out ever guard, metal head, and bosses so far. Also to keep from the daily rape that he be come use to (not by chose).but she was loving her new look and how it even made Double D drool no matter how hard he try not to. She also like his new outlook that was now tries to work out or blow to hell. She likes the way he was no longer passive he was an animal but he was still himself. After getting his jet bored and some really ruff missions later. They were heading to a tome of the past king Mar to get an artifact. They just had to get past death traps and countless monsters and whatever the hell the boss will be. The test started like most thing in this world scary voice, traps, long climbing to do simple things and acts of bad ass. They just ether the room and when there time was up the game spit them out like bad milk. (all points lined up)

All the Ed s look around to see where they were before yelling yay we are home. Eddy say now we can sell this thing a be reach. Meanwhile they look at each other to see they each had their stuff form game. And no sooner than that there Ed luck kicked in and like every time a good thing happens. A mixed up monster showed up. Eddy then asked Double** D how to get rid of it's he use his no pobelm solving skill to blow the t.v to hell send the monsters back fixing all but a few things .namely the kankers live them to there normal faith.**

**the end for now **


End file.
